This invention relates generally to a carding roll for use in a textile fiber processing machine, such as fiber carding machines, fiber cleaning machines, fiber recycling machines, etc.
Textile processing machinery, such as carding machines, cleaning machines, fiber and fabric recycling machines, and the like, process fibers by aligning and cleaning fibers fed into the machine. Rotating carding rolls clothed with carding wire are typically used for engaging and aligning the fibers and for carrying the fibers through carding interfaces, generally created between the carding rolls and cooperating carding segments, flats, or plates, to the output portion of the machine.
The working of the fibers in this manner creates friction which generates heat which is undesirable in that it can increase the risk of fire occurring in fibers being processed, and also, because of the thermal growth experienced by the carding elements, such as carding rolls, during operation. This thermal growth must be compensated for in the design of the machinery to insure that tolerances and clearances are maintained during operation. For example, if the carding interface between a rotating carding roll and a stationary carding element, such as a carding plate or segment, becomes too great, then carding efficiency is reduced. However, if the clearances between those elements are too small, then the machine could potentially malfunction if he carding roll actually engaged a cooperating carding surface, such as a carding flat, segment, or plate.
Thus, it would be desirable to reduce the heat generated in a textile processing machine used for carding, cleaning, or recycling textile fiber or products.
Patented devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,134, issued to Demuth, et al., which discloses removing heat from flats and covering segments by passing liquid or gas through ducts formed in the covering segments and/or between adjacent flats. U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,632, issued to Varga, disclosed the use of fluid in channels provided within the cylinder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,497, issued to Aarnick, et al., discloses a roll assembly having wedge-shaped projections for creating turbulence adjacent the end of the roll for forcing dust away from the roll. U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,060, issued to Stewart, discloses a fiber opening device having an opening roller with a hollow interior and openings, which are provided to remove air and entrained dust and trash from a compartment adjacent to the two-way trash separation zone.
In view of the foregoing, there still exists a need for a relatively simple means for cooling a carding roll.